


Friend

by Naaklasolus



Series: Sandbox Ideas [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Etain's a little sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: There's a new arrival at the Jedi Temple.





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevlikesart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevlikesart/gifts).



> Yet another addition to the Kad/Luke AU, which is inspired by conversations I've had with @sevlikesart on Tumblr! ^^
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  _Kad'buir_ \- Papa Kad
> 
>  _Jetii'alor_ \- Jedi leader
> 
>  _Mir'shebs_ \- Smartass
> 
>  _Su'cuy, Ben'ika_ \- Hello, Little Ben

Kad sighed as he watched the Jedi -- ranging from Initiates to Masters -- gathered about the landing pad to await Luke’s arrival with the “mysterious” youngling that all the hubbub had been about the past couple days.

“So, why do we have to wait too, _buir?”_ Etain Beru asked as she looked up at Kad with curiosity flashing through her dark eyes. “Can’t we go spar or something?”.

“One, I am on the Jedi Council and the Jetii’alor of the Mandalorian sect so I’m required to stand here,” Kad says as he crouched down to pick the brat up. “Two, you aren’t so you’re free to go, kiddo. You just wanna see Luke.”.

“He’s been gone forever!” Etain Beru whined as Jek rolled his eyes.

“It hasn’t been that long, quit being dramatic.” Jek said as he looked up at Kad. “What’s the big deal about the youngling that Dad’s bringing anyway?”.

“Apparently Leia has a kid.”.

“Hopefully he can speak proper _Mando’a_ without looking like an idiot.” Jek remarks as he glanced at Kad, smirking slightly. “Uncle Wedge told me. Did you really blush, Kad’buir?”.

“Yes, and I’m surprised Wes wasn’t the one who told you,” Kad responds as a familiar freighter came into sight. “And feel free to correct Han’s grammar. I’m not letting him live it down. And don’t tell your sister until she’s older.”.

“Yeah, yeah. She’ll probably hear worst from Uncle Mereel and Uncle Scorch.” Jek responds as the ship quickly made its approach and landed which caused Kad to set his little girl down.

“Why don’t you two catch Luke for me?”.

“Race ya!” Etain declared as she smiled at Jek and took off with the little Zabrak fast on her heels while Kad chuckled and started to walk over. He swore to the ancestors, it was like watching Ordo and Mereel sometimes. 

“They’re something else,” Mara remarked as she joined Kad, shaking her head as Luke was tackled by two giggling kids as soon as he disembarked the Falcon. “And I just noticed they’re rougher with you then Luke.”.

“Mandalorian and a clone’s kid, remember? I’m not exactly baseline Human.” Kad pointed out as he tapped his chest plate. “The kids just think that means they can be as rough as they want with me while Luke’s more for hugs and cuddles.”.

“I’m quoting you on that.”.

“Feel free.” Kad remarked as he moved over towards his family and smiled at his little Jedi idiot. “Excellent work, kids. You have caught the rare and elusive Grand Master Skywalker.”.

 _“Mir’shebs,”_ Luke grumbled with an amused smile.

“Guilty,” Kad said in a singsong sort of tone. “So, where’s our new addition?”.

“Right here,” Han respond as he descended the ramp with a young dark-haired kid that looked far too familiar to Kad, which caused him to pause and stare at the kid then look at Han then back at the kid. “Kad, meet Ben Solo.”.

 _“Su’cuy, Ben’ika_. I’m Master Kad Skirata.” Kad said he crouched down in front of the kid and smiled warmly, the kid couldn’t be much older than eight. “I’m your uncle’s husband. So, it’s nice to finally meet you.”.

“Hi! Are you going to be a Jedi too?” Etain Beru asked eagerly as she jumped up in front of Ben, smiling at the startled boy,

“Ignore her,” Jek said as Kad rolled his eyes. “She’s a bit excitable.”.

“Understatement of the year, Jek!” One of the other Padawans called out.

“Zip it, Bridger!” Jek snapped back with a teasing smile before he looked back at Ben with a very warm smile. “And I call dibs on showing you around!”.

Kad chuckled at the collective whines from the students but he had to admit, Jek was usually the one who wanted nothing to do with the new Jedi.

“I wanna help!” Etain Beru declared as she tugged on Jek’s sleeve. “Please?”.

Jek sighed as he patted her head. “I guess, but no scaring Ben, okay? We want him to have fun.” Jek complied as he looked back at Ben. “She’s annoying but you get used to it after a while.”.

“It’s uh, it’s fine, really,” Ben assured Jek as he eyed the little girl, moving a bit closer towards his father who ruffled his hair. “I don’t think Bridger was kidding.”.

“I don’t bite, unlike some people.” The little Nautolan whined as she glared at Jek who looked entirely unfazed and offered his hand to Ben.

“C’mon, the adults are just going to talk about boring adult stuff. We’ll get you set up with your quarters and give you a tour.” Jek told him kindly which caused Ben to nod shyly and accept the offered hand and quickly hurry off with the taller boy and the little girl who had decided to pounce on Jek’s back for an impromptu piggyback ride.

Kad made eye contact with Mara who tilted her head at the kids with an inquisitive look then glanced at Luke with a knowing smirk.

Kad smirked in response as he nods at the kids, earning a nod in response as the redhead went to supervise the three and dismiss the crowd while he turned his attention back to the two men who were looking at him with bemused looks.

“Well, at least he’s already made a couple of new friends,” Luke remarked with a small smile as he shook his head and looked at Han. “Are you sure about this?”.

“We’re sure, I think he’d be happier here,” Han assured Luke before he looked at Kad. “And no trying to convert him to your whole Mandalorian thing.”.

“Then remember to visit,” Kad says playfully as he smiled at his brother-in-law who smirked at him and went climbing back up into his ship, which caused the two Jedi to move away. “And then there were two. I think Jek found a new friend.”.

“He was actually smiling.” Luke pointed out as he smiled at Kad. “So, is there anything we need to do or is everything caught up?”.

Kad hummed thoughtfully as at Luke’s sleeve, “I finally have you to myself so I have some plans before something happens.” Kad smirked slightly as he gently rested his forehead against Luke’s. “All work and no play, Starboy.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
